


Working Things Out  Part 2

by Destialforever



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever
Summary: Daryl and Rick have a serious talk.
Kudos: 2





	Working Things Out  Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes the story.  
> It can be read with the other story or as a stand alone.  
> Feed back is welcome.  
> Kudos are welcome too ...

Rick had called Daryl and gotten him to come over to where he was.  
They were leaning on a table outside the cell blocks looking at a map.

“Y/N knows the area so it'll be her , you , me and maggie.” Rick said  
“I want to leave Glenn here, his ankle is still a bit tender after that fall.”  
Daryl got still and quiet at her name.  
“She ain’t goin’ Rick.” Daryl said quietly  
Rick sighed  
“Daryl she knows the area we need her on this run we don’t have Glenn right now.” he said  
“She ain’t going that’s finale.” Daryl said turning to walk to his bike  
Rick followed him placed a hand on his shoulder  
“Let’s take a walk man.” he said  
They walked in silence till they reached the far side of the prison yard.  
After standing at the fence for a minute Rick started talking

“I get it Daryl….I do. But you can’t coddle her. She doesn’t want that and with the world how it is it won’t work.” he said  
Daryl shook his head and said “No she ain’t goin Rick...not after last time. It was too close.”  
“Listen Hershel and I we get it. That’s why we haven’t pushed. We both lost our wives to this new world. I almost lost my son for christ sake.  
And we’ve lost so many others along the way...we get it brother.  
But you have to back down. You love her, she knows that. And anyone with eyes knows that she loves you.” Rick said leaning in close  
Daryl started chewing his thumb  
“I can’t do this without her Rick. I don't know how it happened or when but she’s my other half now. If something happens to her you best just put me down too.” he said  
“Don’t talk like that man. It’s hard but you would go on. We don’t have a choice.” Rick said reaching out and grabbing Daryl's shoulder  
Daryl looked Rick in the eye and said “I have a choice if she dies i don’t want to be here anymore. Screw the rest of this crap. If she dies you best put me down i ain’t joking .”  
“What about the rest of us….Huh? Not only would we lose her but we’d lose you to. I don’t think the group would survive that Daryl.” Rick said  
Daryl looked out to the walkers pushing on the outer fence.  
“You’d be fine...all of you. You’d make it and move on.” Daryl said  
“You are my brother and you’re wrong . Oh we might still be breathing but we wouldn’t be fine and we would not move on. We’re family and we would not move on. Listen It’s been months since that close call and we’ll be with you, me and maggie. She’ll be fine.”Rick said  
Daryl leaned his head on the fence.  
“Damn it Rick , she’s pregnant...i can’t have her out there and risk losing her and the baby.” Daryl said, hitting his head on the chain fence.  
“Aww hell man. When did you find out? “ Rick asked  
“Last night she took a test . I found a few on that run a couple of days back..” he said  
“When were you going to tell us?” he asked  
“When we were used to the idea ourselves. It was one thing when it was somebody else’s woman and kid. Easier somehow. But now….” Daryl said  
“Yeah man …..I know.” Rick said squeezing Daryl's shoulder  
“I can’t have her out there. Not ‘cause i’m worried she’ll screw up. I got faith in her, it's me . I’m worried I’ll be so focused on her that I'll miss something and get people killed. You are our family and I can't risk any of your lives. But if she’s out there everything in me is going to be watching her… Making sure her and the baby are ok. Ya’ know?” Daryl said looking at Rick  
Rick just nodded if anyone understood it was him.  
“So what do we do now?” Daryl asked  
“We do what we always do….we work it out.” Rick said shrugging  
Slapping Daryl on the shoulder before he walked back to the prison.  
Leaving Daryl staring out at the walkers on the fence.


End file.
